Much Needed
by samlauren88
Summary: Logan tries to hide being sick from the boys and ends up getting help from another friend. Somewhat LoganxCamille but could be taken just as a friendship. Will probably be a two or three shot.
1. Chapter 1

It was an exceptionally hot day and the hot California sun was beating down on the Palm Woods, its rays were making it difficult for anyone to keep cool. Therefore, all of the kids at the Palm Woods were sitting in the pool trying to keep cool, and Katie was selling ice cold lemonade out of the shallow end of the pool.

Camille laughed as she heard Katie ask Kendall to pay five dollars for a small glass of lemonade. She looked up to observe the small sibling fight as Kendall tried to bargain with Katie. She watched them bicker for a few minutes and she was amused by the face that Kendall although he was six years older and much stronger was unable to overpower Katie. Several minutes later she saw Katie splash Kendall with water, as Kendall looked up and flipped his hair trying to get the water out she noticed a few girls by the edge of the pool swoon. Camille laughed, Kendall was totally and completely taken by her best friend Jo, if only she could say the same about her and Logan she said to herself. She watched the fight for a few more minutes and finally she saw Kendall give up and hand Katie five dollars.

From her spot in the pool she glanced around the entire pool and the deck. She noticed something really weird. There was only one person sitting on the deck and they were in the sun and wearing a jacket and pants. Camille was really confused and thought to herself "Who could possibly be wearing that on this really hot day." She raised her eyebrows at the figure and smirked to herself thinking about some of the weird people and divas that came to stay the Palm Woods.

It confused her even more when she saw Kendall get out of the pool and walk up to the figure, he touched the shoulder of the figure gently and the figure raised his head. Kendall put his hand firmly on the figures shoulder and handed him the lemonade that he had just bought with the other hand. She looked around the pool and spotted Carlos and James playing a game with a bunch of really young kids for a moment she was caught in laughter at their immaturity, and then finally it clicked. It was Logan in the chair. "Why was he dressed like that," she asked herself. She was just going to have to find out.

Getting out of the pool she walked across the pool deck towards Logan and Kendall. She was expecting to laugh at him for his odd choice of dress but as she got closer she realized why. His eyes were glassy and his hand shook as he took a slow sip from the lemonade Kendall had handed him, a shiver rippled through his body. She watched as Kendall reached a hand up to feel his forehead and she saw Logan duck away from the contact.

"Logan…" Kendall warned looking down at his obviously sick friend.

"I'm fine" he answered avoiding Kendall's eyes by looking at his lap.

"You know that's not true, Logan. You are sitting outside in 100 degree weather in jeans and a sweatshirt. All you have been doing lately is sleeping. We're worried about you." Kendall finished rambling on and glancing at Carlos and James in the pool. "Seriously we're all worried about you."

Logan looked up at Kendall, "Sorry" he said "You can feel my head if you really want to" he finished glancing up at Kendall.

"Thank you" Kendall said with a small worried smile as he reached up and laid his hand on Logan's forehead. Logan's eyes closed as Kendall laid his cool palm on his forehead.

Camille was frozen with her feet on the deck of the pool watching the tenderness that Kendall was showing towards his best friend, the boy that she loves.

She fought with herself on whether to interrupt the moment. She paused for a moment and then she heard Kendall begin to speak in a tight voice as if he was trying to keep all emotion from his voice.

"Logan, I really thing that you should go back to the apartment and lay down" Silence followed as Logan's brown glassy eyes met Kendall's green ones and there was a clash between the two stubborn best friends.

Camille took this moment to break her silence with a simple "Hey." Kendall turned to see her and Logan looked up at her through his half lidded eyes.

"Are you okay?" she said gently mustering up all of the motherly confidence that she could find.

Logan looked directly at Camille and she could see how pale his skin was, a drop of sweat ran down his face and shivered even the extreme heat.

"No" He said softly looking down at his hands in his lap as he twisted them nervously.

Kendall took a few steps back in order to let Camille get closer to Logan. She sat down on the edge of the lounge chair; she put her hand on his hands. Logan felt oddly safe with her there.

"You are going to overheat in all of these clothes" she said raising her hand on his forehead "Oh Logan you're burning up" he exclaimed. Logan just looked at her his glassy eyes shining.

Logan just looked at her "Kendall is right you should go upstairs and shouldn't be out in this heat" Camille responded.

"Well…" he responded "Ms. Knight is up there and I really don't want her to know I'm sick" he said trailing off. Kendall opened his mouth to speak to but Camille put her hand up to silence him. Logan glanced at Kendall and then looked back at Camille, "I know this is weird…but maybe I could go up to your apartment instead" he said looking up at Camille with sad pleading eyes. Camille glanced at Kendall and he shrugged and said "Well really anything to get him inside and out of this heat." Logan laughed nervously.

"Yes sure you can Logan" she said smiling gently down at him and she got up from the lounge chair and offered her hand to Logan. Kendall put his hand on Logan's heated back and helped him up. "You have him from here?" Kendall asked with his hand still resting on Logan's sweaty back. Camille nodded and put her arm around the small of Logan's back and Logan unconsciously leaned closer to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I know that this is a short chapter but I really wanted to get it out there. Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews I have never written a multi-chapter story so that is really keeping me going.**

**This chapter is a bit of a filler but I hope that like it : ) review please : )**

Logan was not entirely sure of what was going on around him. He felt like his legs really couldn't move on their own, they felt like jelly. He leaned closer to Camille, for a moment he wondered how she was supporting him but then a pain seared through his head. In a flash of movement his hand flew from around Camille's next to his head, the pain was unbearable. He realized that he was now in the elevator and he leaned against the wall, his heart racing and his head pounding. He felt a cool hand pulling his own hand away from his forehead.

"Shhhh… It's ok" Camille said, resting her own cool palm on his pained forehead. "You can lie down soon." Logan whimpered a little at the pain in his head. "Shh…" Camille soothed again running her hand through his hair that was damp with sweat.

The elevator then made a sound signifying that they had made it to her floor. Camille then held her hand out to Logan again helping him to stand and to lead against her once again. She felt a strong head coming from his body and this threw her back into action, her brain started to run a mile a minute as she helped him out of the elevator and down the hallway to her room. She realized that she really didn't know what to do from here. She tried to recall what you were supposed to do when someone had a fever, and she tried to think of who she could ask for help. The only person that she could think of that would know what to do was the one that was leaning on her hoping for her help and support. "Ugh" she thought to herself, but by that time she had made it to her door.

Logan felt Camille gently shake his shoulder, his eyes fluttered open. "You're going to have to let go of me for a second so that I can find my key, okay?" she asked. He nodded slightly and then winced at the pain that the nodding brought on. He saw Camille shoot him a worried look as he winced but she didn't say anything.

Camille searched her pockets and finally found her key. She opened the door to her apartment and looked around feeling relieved that she had cleaned up the place last night so that she wouldn't be taking Logan into a messy apartment. "Logan, I'm going to help you inside" she said reaching her arm around his waist and feeling him reach one of his own warm and feverish arms around her neck.

Camille gently guided Logan into the room and took him to the couch. "Why don't you lie down here" she said calmly helping him to lie back on the couch. "I'm going to get you something to drink and a blanket and pillow" she continued "Do you need anything else?" she questioned.

"Well" Logan said softy and weakly "Do you have any Tylenol? I should probably take some, it might help with the fever and maybe a thermometer so that we can figure out how bad it is" he said trailing off and having to take another breath in the middle. Camille looked at him with a concerned expression but nevertheless with a smirk, leave it to Logan to play doctor for himself. Even though she was laughing slightly at Logan's medical expertise she was gently chiding herself internally for not thinking of medicine before he did.

"Yeah, sure I'll bring some Tylenol too, I'll be right back" she said moving out of the room to find the supplies to help Logan feel better. She went into her bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet; her mom had to keep Tylenol and a thermometer somewhere. Then she finally found it in the corner, she grabbed the thermometer and medicine and headed to her bedroom to find a blanket and a pillow.

She opened her closet and pulled out an extra blanket and pillow and took everything and headed back towards Logan. The sight that she saw in front of her broke her heart, Logan was lying on the couch curled up in a little ball whimpering and sweating; she hurried towards him and ran her hand across his forehead and down his cheek. His eyes opened and looked up at her, she saw that they were glazed over with fever. She picked up the thermometer and gestured towards his mouth, he opened his mouth and she put the thermometer inside.

While waiting for the verdict of the thermometer she sat their awkwardly no knowing exactly what to do. Logan's eyes had closed and he shivered against the coldness of the metal thermometer. Her eyes fell on the blanket and pillow and she realized that she had never given them to him. She gently lifted his head off of the couch and rested the pillow beneath it; his eyes opened and looked at her gratefully. Then, she unfolding the blanket and lay it across his shivering frame. His eyes slid shut again.

A moment later the thermometer beeped causing Logan to jump a bit, Camille put a gentle hand to his cheek and then removed the thermometer from his mouth. She glanced at the digital readout, 102.4. As if reading her mind Logan questioned, "What is my temperature?" Camille contemplated not telling him, she didn't need him to worry about himself, that was her job. But in the end she realized that no matter how sick Logan was he was still stubborn and he probably wouldn't let her keep the information from him.

"102.4" she said calmly to him. "That's not too bad" he responded, and then looking at her confused face he continued "From how badly I feel I really thought that it was higher than that" he finished. He looked back up at Camille and her heart melted at the sad and weak look in his eyes. "It's ok" she said "I'm going to take care of you."


End file.
